Black Manta (Prime Earth)
Geschichte Black Manta, richtiger Name David Hyde, ist ein Feind von Aquaman und The Others. Er war in vielen Superschurken-Teams wie der Legion of Doom, der Injustice League und der Secret Society of Super-Villains. Frühe Lebensjahren Als junger Erwachsener lebte David Hyde mit seinem Vater auf einem Hausboot und erwarb sich einen Ruf als Taucher und Schatzsucher. Er und sein Vater suchten nach der Black Pearl, die es dem Benutzer ermöglichte, hydrokinetische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Er begann seine Suche im Bermudadreieck, wo er das verlorene atlantische Königreich Xebel entdeckte. Es gibt eine Frau, die den Namen 'Lucia Hyde' annehmen würde und die Karte der Perle wünschen würde. Aber sie roch seine böse Absicht heraus und machte eine Proxy-Karte. Aus diesem Grund konnte David die Perle erst viel später finden. Sie wurden von Doktor Stephen Shin beauftragt, eine Probe von Arthur Curry's Blut nach einem atlantischen Standard zu beschaffen. Während der Begegnung kam Arthurs Vater Thomas zur Verteidigung seines Sohnes und erlitt einen Herzinfarkt. Thomas starb drei Tage später und Arthur schwor Rache. Am Tag der Beerdigung von Thomas stürmte Arthur, dass das Boot dem Mann gehört. Im Regen und in der Dunkelheit ermordete Arthur Hydes Vater, die Annahme, dass er der Mörder war. Aus Rache fertigte Hyde Waffen und Rüstungen an und ging auf die Jagd. Als der Atlanter als Aquaman ein bekannter Held wurde, wurde David Black Manta. Manta würde viele Male mit Arthur und seinem Team The Others in Konflikt geraten. Die Anderen wollten die Sieben Relikte von Atlantis finden und schützen - mächtige Artefakte, die vom ersten König von Atlantis Atlan geschmiedet wurden. Manta versuchte, das Team auf Schritt und Tritt zu stoppen, aber sie waren als vereinte Kraft zu stark. Schließlich fanden die Anderen die Artefakte und trennten sich auf der ganzen Welt, wobei jedes Mitglied ein Artefakt mitnahm, mit Ausnahme der siebten Reliquie, die nie gefunden wurde. Aquaman verliebte sich später in die Prinzessin von Xebel Mera und war Mitbegründer der Justice League, beides Aspekte in Arthurs Leben, die Hyde ihm wegreißen wollte. Das Zepter Manta wurde von einem Atlanter namens Vulko beauftragt, das Zepter des ersten Königs von Atlantis zu holen, wissend, dass er die atlantischen Artefakte brauchte, um den siebten Platz zu finden, den er the Others nachrief, um ihre Relikte zu holen. Manta machte das Mitglied der Anderen, Kahina die Seherin ausfindig, tötete sie und nahm ihr Relikt mit dem Siegel der Klarheit, wodurch der Benutzer jeden Text übersetzen konnte. Er reiste dann nach Heidelberg in Deutschland, wo ein anderes Ex-Mitglied the Others, der Prisoner-Of-War, versteckte. Er bewachte die Manacles of Force, die ein mächtiges Kraftfeld erzeugen könnten. Kriegsgefangene konnte auf die Straßen von Heidelberg flüchten, als Ya'Wara, Mitglied von Aquaman und andere, sich in den Kampf teleportierte, um den Gefangenen zu retten. Manta bekämpfte Aquaman bis zum Stillstand, aber er sah, dass er von seinen drei Gegnern übertroffen wurde, und so packte Manta schnell Ya'Waras Relikt, den Globe of Transportation, und benutzte es, um sich von der Szene zu teleportieren. Er transportierte zu Stephen Shins Haus, wo er Mera angriff, der da war, um den Arzt zu schützen. Manta gelang es, Mera zu besiegen und Stephen Shin als Geisel zu nehmen. Dann reiste er mit Shin und seinen beiden Artefakten zu der Insel, auf der die Relikte gefunden wurden, und Manta war in der Lage, einen geheimen Durchgang freizuschalten und das Zepter zu holen, das Atlantis versenkt hatte. Aquaman, Mera und die übrigen Anderen überfielen Manta und seine Männer und Manta konnte den Vormund des Atlantischen Helmes Vostok-X töten. Manta floh mit dem Globus des Transports von der Insel und reiste zum Treffpunkt, wo er das Zepter an Vulkos Männer übergab. Aquaman und die Anderen überfielen erneut Manta und diesmal besiegte ihn Arthur endgültig, jedoch konnten Vulkos Männer mit dem Zepter entkommen. Manta wurde ins Belle Reve Gefängnis geschickt, wo Amanda Waller versuchte, ihn für das Suicide Squad zu rekrutieren, was er jedoch ablehnte. Saving the World Als das Crime Syndicate, eine böse Version der Justice League aus einem anderen Universum, durch die Büchse der Pandora auf die Erde kam, wurden alle Gefängnissysteme geöffnet, sodass die Verbrecher fliehen konnten. King Shark gab Manta eine Silbermünze, die das Syndicate herausgab und sagte, dass sie an die Superschurken der Welt verteilt würden. Die Münze wies Manta an, zum zerstörten Hauptquartier der Justice League zu gehen. Dort erklärte das Crime-Syndikat, sie hätten die Justice League getötet und Beweise in Form ihrer Waffen vorgelegt, darunter auch Aquamans Trident. Black Manta forderte den Dreizack, verließ die Versammlung jedoch nicht, um sich der Society of Super-Villains anzuschließen, sondern ging stattdessen zum Grab seines Vaters. Aber als Ultraman, der böse Superman, den Mond bewegte, um die Sonne zu blockieren, verursachte dies eine Flutwelle, die das Grab seines Vaters aufriss. Dieser verärgerte Black Manta schwor Rache am Crime Syndicate. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Black Adam in einem Kampf gegen Ultraman Hyde verlor, holte Hyde seinen Körper aus dem Ozean und traf sich mit Lex Luthor, dem kryptonischen Klon Bizarro, und Captain Cold, der das Syndicate auch aus eigenen Gründen verlassen wollte. Lex Luthor erkennt, dass er mit Hilfe seines kyptonischen Klons Black Adam, Black Manta und Captain Cold möglicherweise das Crime Syndicate aufhalten kann. Sie reisten zu Wayne Enterprises, um sich mit Technologie zu versorgen, wurden aber mit Catwoman und Batman getroffen, die den Tod der Justice League scheinbar überlebt hatten. Bevor die beiden Truppen kämpfen konnten, traf die Secret Society ein. Der Böse Green Lantern Power Ring griff die Helden an, wurde jedoch von dem neu eingetroffenen Sinestro getötet, der mit Deathtroke, Batman und Catwoman ins Team kam. Das Team griff das Crime-Syndikat im heruntergekommenen Wachturm an, wo Black Manta The Outsider, den Anführer der Society, tötete und die größten Feinde des Syndicates, Mazahs, befreite. Mazahs schlachteten eine Mehrheit des Syndicates ab und übernahmen ihre Kräfte, darunter Johnny Quick, Rhonda Pineda (Earth 3) und Deathstorm. Das Team musste dann Mazahs töten, nachdem er auch versucht hatte, ihre Kräfte einzusetzen. Die Justice League konnte dann zurückkehren, da sie von Deathstorm in Firestorm's Energy Matrix gefangen und nicht wirklich getötet worden waren. Die restlichen Mitglieder des Syndikats wurden gefangen genommen und Black Manta brachte den Dreizack zu Aquaman zurück und sagte, er sei froh, dass er nicht tot sei. Dem Suicide Squad beitreten Obwohl er zuvor Wallers Angebot abgelehnt hatte, der Task Force X beizutreten, meldete sich Black Manta schließlich freiwillig, Mitglied des Teams zu werden. Nachdem er geglaubt hatte, Aquaman sei gestorben, stellte Black Manta fest, dass er nichts zu leben hatte. Als sich herausstellte, dass Aquaman nicht tot war, wurde Black Manta klar, dass der Tod seines Lebens sein Leben bedeutungslos machen würde. Also beschloss David, sich dem Squad anzuschließen, da er dachte, er hätte nichts Besseres mit seinem Leben zu tun. Er schloss sich dem Team an, bestehend aus Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Joker's Daughter und Deadshot für eine Mission in Russland. Joker's Daughter, Harley Quinn und Deadshot sollten das russische Außenministerium zerstören, während Deathstroke den C.E.O. von russischem Öl und Manta durchsuchte das Gebäude nach Hinweisen auf ein streng geheimes Projekt, an dem die Russen arbeiteten. Sie konnten das Gebäude stürmen, als das streng geheime Projekt ankam - eine Gruppe riesiger Roboter, die Rocket Red Brigade. Das Team wurde von den Robotern in die U-Bahnstation geschoben, wo Manta das Team verantwortete, weil Deathstroke nicht erreicht werden konnte. Die Roboter bombardierten die U-Bahnstation und das Team konnte entkommen, außer Deadshot wurde gefangen genommen. Manta setzte daraufhin Deadshot als Priorität ab, musste jedoch mit Harley einen Plan ausarbeiten, da sie Jokers Tochter bewusstlos gemacht hatte, weil sie sie nervte. Manta stürmte den Komplex, in dem sich Deadshot mit Harley befand, und befreite ihn. Er wurde dann von Deathstroke, der für die Russen arbeitete, angegriffen und konnte mit Hilfe seiner Teamkollegen den Söldner besiegen und mit der Mannschaft aus dem Land fliehen. Metafabrik Für die zweite Mission des Teams wurde Deadshot wegen seiner Verletzungen von Captain Boomerang ersetzt und Joker's Daughter wurde aus dem Team genommen, um geistige Unterstützung zu erhalten. Neben Boomerang waren auch Reverse-Flash und ein Paar Man-Bat-Commandos im Team. Das Team wurde nach China geschickt, um eine chinesische Forschungseinrichtung zu infiltrieren, die Meta-Menschen herstellen und zerstören wollte. Bei der Ankunft jedoch weckte Harley aus Versehen die unfertigen Meta-Menschen, was dazu führte, dass Reverse-Flash alle Bomben selbst platzierte, die er aufgrund seines kürzlichen Kampfes mit dem Flash als schwierig empfand. Das Team konnte rechtzeitig mit einem verletzten Reverse-Flash aussteigen und die Anlage erfolgreich blasen. Das Team erkannte, dass sie von einem der Meta-Menschen verfolgt wurden, und beschloss, sich in einer nahegelegenen Stadt niederzulassen. The Meta fand sie immer noch und schlug die Mann-Fledermaus-Kommandos mit Leichtigkeit, was Waller dazu brachte, ihre Gehirnbomben zu sprengen. Als er den Tod der Kommandos sah, weigerte er sich, jeden anderen zu töten, obwohl er immer noch versuchte, den Trupp zu stoppen, weil er seine Brüder getötet hatte. Das chinesische Militär kam dann an und versuchte, die Meta zu kontrollieren, aber als sie ihn nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnten, griffen sie ihn an. Das Suicide Squad konnte dann aus China fliehen, als die Meta die chinesischen Truppen abhielt. Nach der Mission erklärte Manta, dass er den Kader wegen mangelnder Organisation verlassen wollte, obwohl Waller rechtlich kein Verbrecher war, entschied er, dass sie Hyde nicht aus dem Team entlassen würde, was ihn sehr ärgerte. Die Liga Manta's dritte Mission mit dem Squad bestand darin, eine Splittergruppe der League of Assassins zu infiltrieren, die einfach als League bekannt ist und amerikanische Superschurkenwaffen einsetzte, um Menschen im Nahen Osten zu massakrieren. Die Aufgabe bestand darin, die verwendeten Waffen zu identifizieren, damit die Regierung die Herkunft der Waffen richtig kontrollieren konnte. Deadshot, Boomerang und Manta übertrafen die Induktionsriten der Liga, indem sie drei eroberte Superhelden töteten. Dann arbeiteten sie weiter im Untergrund, bis Boomerang versuchte, die Kinder aus ihren Schlafsälen zu befreien, was Manta dazu brachte, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen. Am nächsten Tag wurden Manta und Deadshot mit einer Truppe der Liga geschickt, um eine britische Raffinerie zu zerstören, die versuchte, die Wirkung der Lazarus-Grube zu simulieren. Waller wollte weder die Deckung sprengen noch eine alliierte Raffinerie zerstören. Er schickte Reverse-Flash, Harley und Parasite, um die Liga zu stoppen, aber Manta und die Liga konnten das Trio besiegen und Parasite und Harley einnehmen. David glaubte langsam, dass die Sache der Liga gerechtfertigt war, weil sie die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen wollten, und sagte dem Anführer Saladin, dass er und Deadshot Spione für das Selbstmordkommando waren. Saladin sagte Manta, dass er vorhatte, eine Reihe von Zeitbomben einzusetzen, um die Menschheit in die Steinzeit zurückzuschicken, in der die Menschheit neu anfangen könnte. Saladin versuchte jedoch, Manta als den Mann zu verwenden, um der Welt die Bombe zu enthüllen. Dies würde ihn töten, da die Bombe in seinem Kopf abgehen würde. Als er sah, dass er keinen Platz in der Liga hatte, tötete Manta Saladin und floh mit dem Squad. Als Reverse-Flash erfuhr, dass es sich um Kinder im Explosionsradius handelte, opferte er sich, um die Bombe zu entsorgen. Ausbrechen Nach der Liga wurde Manta von Vic Sage, Wallers Boss, aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen. Er hat auch Waller in den aktiven Kader gestellt, damit sie seine Pläne nicht aufhalten kann. Dann versprach er Rache an Waller, dass er im Team bleiben wollte, nachdem er nach Manta gegangen war, der bereit war, Sage in seiner Sache zu helfen. Sage wollte, dass Manta aus Belle Reve ausbrach und Informationen über Task Force X an die Öffentlichkeit weiterleitete, wodurch das Team und Waller im Wesentlichen geschlossen wurden. Er entkam seiner Zelle und traf sich mit Sage im Serverraum von Belle Reve, wo er ihm die Informationen gab, die er der Cavalry Corporation liefern konnte. Als Sage erfuhr, dass das Gespräch vorbei war, hörte der stellvertretende Wärter sie und gab Manta die Waffe. Waller zeigte sich dann beim F.B.I. außerhalb von Belle Reve erzählte das Paar, dass sie von ihrem Plan wusste. Sage befreite dann alle Gefangenen aus ihren Zellen, um in der Verwirrung zu fliehen. Das Suicide Squad kam dann mit Amanda Waller in die Szene und Manta besiegte sie alle mit Leichtigkeit, jedoch schoss Deadshot Manta ins Handgelenk, wodurch Captain Boomerang die Oberhand auf sich zog und ihn besiegte. Manta wurde wieder in seine Zelle zurückgebracht, die an den Trupp gebunden war. Danach absolvierte er gelegentlich Missionen für das Suicide Squad, bis er freigelassen wurde. Spindrift Black Manta, jetzt frei von Belle Reve, hatte vor, Aquaman ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, angefangen bei seiner Geliebten Mera und der Spindrift Station, einer Friedensbotschaft zwischen Atlantis und der Oberflächenwelt. Als Reporter infiltriert Black Manta die Spindrift Station. Er behauptet, krank zu sein, nachdem er Atlantisches Essen probiert hat, schleicht sich ab und beginnt, Sprengstoff in der Nähe der Station zu setzen. Er wird in der Tat von einer Wache entdeckt und zwingt Black Manta, ihn zu töten und seine Anwesenheit zu enthüllen. Er löst die Anklagen aus und beschädigt Spindrift Station und Überschwemmungsgebiete. Während Aquaman nach dem Saboteur sucht, nutzt Black Manta die Ablenkung, um sich an Mera anzuschleichen und sie mit einer elektrifizierten Harpune zu erschießen. Aquaman kommt an und die beiden kämpfen; Aquaman fleht Black Manta an, ihre Fehde aufzugeben, aber Black Manta lehnt es ab, da er alles zerstören will, für das Aquaman steht. Schließlich gewinnt Aquaman die Oberhand, dreht aber unerwartet seinen Dreizack auf sich und bietet Black Manta die Chance, ihn zu töten. Aquaman sagt Black Manta jedoch, dass ihn der Tod niemals zufrieden stellen wird. Black Manta sieht die Wahrheit und kapituliert. Aquaman nutzt den Moment, um sich für den Tod seines Vaters zu entschuldigen. Während der Transport ins Gefängnis wird der Konvoi mit Black Manta von einer Gruppe namens N.E.M.O. angegriffen. die versuchen, ihn zu rekrutieren. Beeindruckt von dem Angriff von Black Manta auf die Spindrift Station, der N.E.M.O. Der Vertreter von Black Jack erklärt, dass die Gruppe auch Aquaman und Atlanter hasst, da sie im Wesentlichen die Illuminaten des Meeres sind und Atlantis sich schon viele Male im Weg gestanden hat. Um den Chef von N.E.M.O., den Fisher King, zu treffen, hört Black Manta auf ihre Pläne und Angebote. In dem Glauben, dass die Gruppe zu klein denkt und nicht zufrieden ist, ein Diener zu sein, tötet Black Manta den Fischerkönig und behauptet sich als neuer Anführer von N.E.M.O. N.E.M.O. N.E.M.O. hatte zuvor ein US-Schlachtschiff versenkt und es an Atlantis geheftet, in der Hoffnung, einen Krieg zwischen Atlantis und der Oberfläche auszulösen, der die Unterwasser-Nation zerstören würde. Manta glaubte, dass ein direkterer Ansatz erforderlich war, damit Arthur die Existenz von NEMO nicht entdecken konnte. Der Shaggy Man, eine mächtige Kreatur, die von dem verrückten Wissenschaftler Professor Anthony Ivo in Arthur's Heimatstadt Amnesty Bay geschaffen wurde, hoffte, dass er den Kopf davon abhalten könnte Ermittlung. Arthur konnte den Shaggy Man aufhalten, wurde jedoch von der furchterregenden Kreatur schwer geschlagen. Dies hatte Auswirkungen auf Mantas Plan, Atlantis zu zerstören, da Arthur wieder als Held gesehen wurde. Manta beschloss, den Zeitplan vorzuziehen, also hatten seine Männer, die mit atlantischer Rüstung und Waffen ausgerüstet waren, offen in mehrere Städte der USA eingedrungen. Die N.E.M.O. Angriffe veranlassten die amerikanische Regierung, Atlantis, den sie für verantwortlich hielten, den Krieg zu erklären. Manta befahl ein N.E.M.O. sub, um Atlantis anzugreifen und alles in seinem Pass zu töten, in der Hoffnung, unter Atlantis Hass für die Amerikaner aufzubauen. 46 Aquaman riss durch das U-Boot und erbeutete den Kapitän und seine Crew, die Manta dazu zwangen, Korallenbomben in ihrem Kopf zu zünden, so dass sie die Existenz von N.E.M.O. nicht der Welt zeigen konnten. Leider konnte Aquaman das Signal seiner Telepathie bis zu seiner Quelle verfolgen, wo er Manta fand. Manta und Black Jack griffen Arthur an, wurden jedoch beide besiegt, also sprengte Manta das Boot, auf dem sie sich befanden, und fälschte seinen und Black Jacks Tod. Mit den neuen Beweisen konnte Arthur die Feindseligkeiten zwischen Atlantis und der Oberflächenwelt beenden, die Mantas Trick vereitelt. Die Black Pearl Nach seinem vermuteten Tod taucht Manta auf, als sein untergeordneter King Shark von den Teen Titans besiegt wird. Shark erzählt ihm von einem unbekannten Teenager, der ihn mit hydrokinetischen Fähigkeiten besiegt hat. Manta untersuchte diesen Jungen und schloss ihn als seinen Sohn ab. Der Junge namens Jackson Hyde wurde von Lucia Hyde geboren und hatte die echte Karte der Black Pearl, nach der er sich so verzweifelt sehnte. Als Manta Lucias Position entdeckte, griff sie an, sie hoffte, Jackson herauszuziehen, als Jackson zu ihrer Verteidigung sprang und Manta Jackson entführte. Er benutzte die Karte im Besitz seines Sohnes, um den Ort der Black Pearl zu finden. Manta und Jackson wehrten die Kreaturen ab, die sie bewachten, und forderten die Perle. Die anderen Mitglieder der Teen Titans tauchten jedoch auf und versuchten Manta zu besiegen. Mit seinen neuen hydrokinetischen Fähigkeiten konnte Manta die Titanen leicht zermalmen, wurde jedoch von Jackson besiegt, als er Manta in den Tod brachte. Nach Mantas Niederlage übernahm sein Sohn Jackson die Rolle des Aqualad. Promises of the Dark Black Manta würde bis zu den Ereignissen der Invasion des Lichts durch das Dark Multiverse für einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen werden. Er wurde zusammen mit einigen anderen Bösewichten des positiven Multiversums vom dunklen Gott angesprochen; Barbatos und seine Legion von Batmens mit dem Reiz, seinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Als sich Aquaman und Deathstroke auf der Suche nach Nth Metal auf den Weg zum Kern der Planeten machten, wurden sie von David überfallen. Flankiert von Dark Knights The Drowned, Red Death und Murder Machine; Manta enthüllte, dass sein Deal mit der Dunkelheit ihn zum Herrscher einer kalten und schwarzen Wasserwelt machen würde, in der er mit eiserner Hand über Arthurs Leute herrschen würde. Legion of Doom / Ertrunkene Erde Manta wurde später von Lex Luthor mit der Einladung des Beitritts zu seiner Legion of Doom angesprochen. Nachdem Luthor Vandal Savage entsandt hatte, ergriff er zusammen mit dem Rest der Legion seine vulkanische Basis. Von dort folgte Manta ihm zu einem bestimmten Bereich, der als Veracity Point unterhalb der Tiefen der Ozeane bezeichnet wurde. Ein einzigartiger Ort, an dem die Gesetze der Physik Freiheiten erlangten und von bizarren Kreaturen umgeben waren, die entweder lange Zeit ausgestorben waren oder entschieden nicht von dieser Erde. Als die Liga sie nach ihrem Unterwasser-Schatz suchte. Grodd, unterstützt von der von Still Force unterstützten baby turtle, hielt sie in Schach, während David und Minerva nach ihrer eigenen ultimativen Macht suchten. Manta und Cheetah, die tiefer in den Wahrheitspunkt vordrangen, fanden in ihrer Zwischenkammer, was sie am meisten begehrten. Das ist der Schlüssel zum Friedhof der Götter und die Träne des Aussterbens. David fand sich etwas mehr als wütend darüber, dass Luthor so unmögliche Relikte gefunden hatte, während er sein ganzes Leben als Schatzsucher verbrachte. Doch er brauchte Hilfe von einem anderen, um solche Raritäten zu finden. Außerhalb des Veracity Point schmücken Manta und Cheetah sein U-Boot, während sie es mit Raketen beschießen. In der letzten Minute schafft es The Justice League, das Blatt zu wenden. Der Blitz nutzte irgendwie seine Verbindung zur Speed Force, um die Invisible Spectrum Entity wieder zu versiegeln, genauso wie alle Legionsmitglieder nach dem Comeback der Helden teleportiert wurden. Manta und Co wurden von Aquaman geschickt, als er psychisch einige Megamouth Sharks um Hilfe bat. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tat sich Manta erneut mit Cheetah zusammen, um Lord Poseidon, der sich in menschlichem Gewand in einem abgelegenen Fischerdorf versteckt hatte, auszurotten und zu ermorden. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten * Pilot: Black Manta kann einen Hubschrauber steuern. Er flog während seiner Flucht aus Belle Reve einen Hubschrauber, nachdem das Crime Syndicate alle Insassen des Gefängnisses aus ihren Zellen brach. * Verkleidung * Archäologie * Genius Level Intellekt ** Gadgetry ** Ermittlung: Manta ist der größte Schatzsucher, der je gelebt hat. Er hat viele alte Mythen des Meeress erforscht und ihre Quelle gefunden. ** Führung: Mr. Hyde ist ein wortkarger Vorsteher mit einer unglaublichen Menge an List und Charisma. Er rühmt sich einer Armee ausgebildeter Söldner, die seine Anweisungen befolgen, sowohl menschlich als auch atlantisch. Und es erwies sich als ebenso fähig, die gesamte uralte internationale Kabale, bekannt als die Nautical Enforcement of Macrocosmic Order, relativ leicht zu seinem Willen zu subsumieren. Er hat auch mehrfach das Suicide Squad angeführt. ** Verführung: Black Manta konnte Xebelian "Lucia Hyde" dazu verführen, ihm bei der Suche nach der Black Pearl zu helfen. ** Taktische Analyse: Manta erweist sich als geschickter Stratege und Richtungskoordinator, der ein schlaues, taktisches Denken hat, das mit vielen der größten Intellektuellen der Erde vergleichbar ist. ** Maschinenbau: Hyde konnte seinen Anzug herstellen, der als technologisches Wunder gilt. ** Verfolgung: Manta konnte Mitglieder The Others ausfindig machen, von denen sich einige seit Jahren versteckt hatten. * Nahkampf (Fortgeschritten): Black Manta wurde schon früh von seinem Vater trainiert. Im Laufe der Jahre hat er seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf gegen Aquaman verbessert. Er kann mehrere Gegner mit oder ohne Anzug besiegen. Er konnte Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn und Deadshot im Einzelkampf leicht schlagen, obwohl alle drei Kämpfer waren. * Einschüchterung: Black Manta regiert N.E.M.O. weitgehend durch Angst. * Meisterschwimmer: Black Manta ist sehr gut im Schwimmen. Deathstroke sagte, dass er "wie ein Torpedo durch Wasser schneidet". * Seefahrer: Manta kann ein U-Boot steuern. * Waffen Umgang: Black Manta verfügt über ein großes Arsenal an Unterwasser- und Überwasserwaffen. Er hat sogar Aquamans Dreizack mit Können und das Zepter des Dead King benutzt. Mit einem Hieb kann er einem Mann die Kehle durchschneiden. ** Sprengstoff Profi: Manta konnte die Spindrift-Station mit koordinierten Explosionen zerstören. ** Treffsicherheit: Manta ist äußerst präzise mit Gewehren und anderen ballistischen Waffen und kann Dutzende von Feinden mit nur einem Maschinengewehr mähen. Er ist auch beim Abfeuern seiner Haken sehr genau. ** Schwertkunst: Manta verwendet häufig Schwerter oder Dolche, um Aquaman und andere Feinde zu bekämpfen. ** Werfen: Black Manta kann Messer mit hoher Genauigkeit werfen. Utensilien Ausrüstung * Black Manta's Rüstung: Black Manta trägt einen Taucheranzug, der es ihm ermöglicht, unter Wasser bis in unbekannte Tiefen zu überleben. es isoliert ihn gegen die Kälte und schützt ihn vor Druckänderungen. Der Anzug ist so vollständig versiegelt, dass er auch auf atomarer Ebene nicht betreten werden kann. Es erhöht seine Unterwassermobilität, vor allem durch die Verwendung einer Art Taucherantriebsfahrzeug, erheblich und ermöglicht es ihm, beim Schießen aus dem Wasser große Höhen zu springen. Es ist auch wirksam als Mittel zur Tarnung in dunklem Wasser. Er trägt einen markanten, mantaförmigen Helm mit zwei großen Augen, die eine Infrarot- und Sichtweite ermöglichen, sowie kraftvolle optische Strahlen, die Metahumane verletzen oder töten können. Es schützt auch seinen Kopf vor Traumata. ** Künstliche Kiemen: Der Helm von Manta ist mit einer Sauerstoffversorgung in seinem Rücken verbunden, wodurch Manta unbegrenzt lange unter Wasser überleben kann. Sein Anzug ist auch atomisch versiegelt, damit kein Wasser eindringen kann. ** Verbesserte Widerstandsfähigkeit: Black Manta kann von Aquaman schlagen, ohne durch seinen Anzug zu sterben. ** Verbesserte Stärke: Black Manta ist stark genug in seinem Anzug, um Aquaman zu bekämpfen, der milliardenmal stärker ist als der durchschnittliche Mensch. ** Grappling Line: Mantas Anzug kommt mit einer eingebauten Haltelinie an seinem rechten Handschuh. Diese Greifleine funktioniert auf ähnliche Weise wie die von Batman und seinen Verbündeten verwendete, da sie ein starkes Kabel abfeuert, das auf einer Oberfläche einrastet und Manta nach oben wickelt. ** Optische Laser: Manta kann Wärmeenergiestrahlen aus seinen Augenteilen abfeuern, die die Haut eines Atlanterns bei maximaler Leistungsabgabe versengen können. ** Schock-Stulpen: Manta ist in der Lage, aus seinen Stulpen einen elektrischen Schock zu erzeugen, der stark genug ist, um einen Atlanterns zu betäuben. * Siegel der Klarheit: (Früher) Manta stahl das Siegel von Kahinas Leiche. Es übersetzt jeden Text und wurde in Verbindung mit dem Globus des Transports verwendet, um Atlans Zepter zu entsperren. Als Manta besiegt wurde, wurde er der Wache übergeben, bis ein neuer Vormund gefunden werden konnte. Transportmittel * Manta U-boot: Black Manta besitzt ein kleines U-Boot, das er normalerweise auf See fährt. Das U-Boot ist wie ein Manta geformt und kann nur wenige Personen darin unterbringen. Notizen * Wird nachgetragen Wissenswertes * Wird nachgetragen Galerie * Wird nachgetragen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Böse Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prime Earth Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Aquaman Feinde Kategorie:Lebendige Charaktere Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Menschen